coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7349 (28th May 2010)
Plot The electricity's back on at Underworld and the workers are under pressure to complete Rickson's order before today's deadline. Audrey worriedly tells David and Natasha that the trial is going ahead and the witness statement may not prove as conclusive as they had hoped. David's panicked. Lloyd bumps into Cheryl in the Rovers. They are joined for lunch by Peter and Leanne and enjoy a convivial time together. David and Nick fear that the police may suspect that Anka has been bribed. In the prison chapel, the priest hands out Holy Communion to the inmates, Tony Gordon among them. Rickson arrives to collect his order from the factory but angrily points out that the product does not match the original design. He decides to take his business elsewhere. Nick, Carla and Hayley are horrified. Ken and Deirdre visit Audrey, hoping to discuss the trial. Audrey is unwilling and asks them to leave but not before Natasha blurts out that a witness has come forward. Tony gives his cellmate Robbie a SIM card the priest passed to him. Robbie produces a mobile phone. Tony's plan is coming together. Hayley breaks down in front of Nick and Carla, the stress of her separation from Roy too much to bear. Lloyd drops Cheryl off at home and tries to kiss her. She gently rebuffs him and Lloyd is left feeling foolish. Nick and Carla are forced to give the workers a fortnight off while they get the roof repaired and seek out new orders. Tony shakes Robbie's hand as he is released at the end of his sentence. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas Guest cast *Mr Rickson - Gerard Fletcher *Priest - Geoff Holman *Robbie Sloane - James Fleet Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Builder's Yard - Office *Unknown street *Highfield Prison - Chapel and cell Notes *First appearance of Tony Gordon since 11th December 2009. *This was the last episode to use the 2002 title sequence, which was first used on Episode 5191. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla and Nick are forced to lay off the factory staff when a customer rejects an order; David panics when he discovers Gail's trial is to go ahead as planned; and Tony develops a new evil scheme. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,160,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2010 episodes